In the cooking of certain foods it is advantageous if the items of food are rotated during cooking. This is particularly true of items such as sausages, hot dogs, poultry, roasts, meat sections on skewers, commonly known as shishkebabs, and corn and the like.
Various such rotary cooking devices have been manufactured, or proposed, in the past, principally for use in restaurants and commercial kitchens. Generally speaking, they are relatively large, heavy duty pieces of equipment designed for permanent installation.
However, it is well known that food items such as sausages, hot dogs, and shishkebabs are popular for cooking in the home, or in the backyard over a barbecue. There have been some proposals for rotary cooking devices for domestic use in this way. However, they have suffered from various drawbacks. In some cases, they were excessively expensive. In others, they were not readily adaptable to cooking different type of food items. For example, rotary cooking devices for cooking sausages and hot dogs commonly employ rollers arranged side by side, and rotating so as to rotate the sausages. Shishkebabs, however, will not readily cook on roller-type devices, but will cook on skewers if the skewers themselves are rotated. Other forms of food can be cooked on a barbeque such as, for example, corn, poultry, and the like, and it is advantageous if the food item is rotated.
Cleaning such a device after use should also be as simple as possible preferably with most components being dismountable, for placing in the dishwasher.